Helvier
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: On a patrol Legolas saves the oddest creature.


Helvier

Email 

Rating G

Summary Legolas leaves for patrol and comes back with something most unexpected.

Disclaimer not mine I borrowed it. well Helvier is mine

a/n Helvier means fluffy in elvish ;)

It was a cold damp morning; Legolas' patrol was taking over from the night guards.

"Sir," the captain joined the prince as he was getting his weapons ready, "there are spiders near the southern borders."

"Was anyone harmed?" Legolas asked with concern, knowing that the vile creatures were never good news.

"No they were attacking something 't see what it was." The captain shook his head.

"Alright," the prince considered a moment and called out to the rest of the patrol, "we'll go and see what the spiders want then spread out as normal. Move out."

The patrol fanned out amongst the trees as all headed in the same direction.

The captain had been right. There were a group of giant spiders surrounding a smaller creature that was yelping helplessly.

Legolas drew his bow and shot at the spiders and cautiously went down to see...

He blinked several times, not really believing his eyes. Could Elves hallucinate? Could they go senile? He certainly thought he was for he saw a pink fluffy spider, they were not as big as the normal giant spiders that inhabited the area, but this...thing...surely it could not be a spider...they were huge and ugly...and...he had to admit this thing was quite cute...it had to be the result of some sort of cross breading mutilation because...it was just not natural...

He eyed it again making sure it was real. Cautiously he stroked its unbelievably soft fur and it watched him with the most adorable they look adorable?

Shaking his head he turned to the other guards who were watching him and he told them to move out on their normal patrol he felt something nudge him from behind and the spider was watching him expectantly.

"Go on," he murmured as he walked away.

"Looks like you have a friend." One of the guards snickered and pointed to the odd creature that still followed him, Legolas gave him an irritated glance and tried shooing several times but no matter where he went it followed.

"Go home," Legolas yelled firmly glaring at the creature, which whined softly and started walking away. Legolas sighed watching the creature finally leave.

The prince continued walking; somehow he had been separated from the rest of the patrol. He glanced around; at least he was not far from home.

The sound of screeching Orcs turned his attention as several creatures filed the area, drawing his bow he shot at them in rapid succession; a louder screech echoed, scaring the Orcs away and the pink spider entered the clearing.

Legolas just stood there dumbstruck; a spider had saved his life...a pink fluffy one at that.

He cautiously moved closer and began stroking it; he had to admit it was very cute.

"Finally found a friend Legolas?" a voice called chuckling at the sight.

Legolas glared as two travellers joined them; the spider hissed as they approached.

"Elladan, Elrohir, what brings you here?" he asked giving a surprised smile.

"We have a message for your father...we heard Orcs, but it looks like your pet handled them alright." Elrohir said.

"It is not my pet...I found it..." he looked at the creature; the twins gave sceptical smiles and shook their heads.

"So what is he called?" Elladan asked running a hand over the unbelievably soft head.

"Helvier," Legolas smiled.

The twins rolled their eyes again.

"We should get home," Legolas sighed, "come on Helvier," he called and the spider followed behind the Elves.

Luckily the way home had been quiet and even that palace seemed empty as Legolas led the spider through the corridors to his room.

"Legolas?" a loud banging echoed in the room as Thranduil entered, he looked around and was faced with a spider. A big pink fluffy spider. He let out the most undignified yelp as it moved closer to the king. "What is that Thing doing in here?" he demanded glaring at his son.

"Ada this is Helvier..."

"Helvier?"he glared at the creature then his son, "Legolas, what have I told you about bringing creatures home and keeping them as pets?"

"The other spiders were picking on him," the prince reasoned.

"That is one of the most pathetic excuses I have heard in a long time." The king shook his head.

"Please Ada...I'll look after him, I promise, he won't cause trouble." The elder turned to the creature that cowered from his glare.

"If I find that thing causing even a little disruption it will be out of here without hesitation."

"Thank you Ada." Legolas grinned and hugged him; the king returned the smile and let out a yelp as Helvier wrapped its legs around him.

"Legolas..." the twins entered the room and burst out laughing seeing the king of Mirkwood wrapped in a pink fluffy spider.

Thranduil glared all three out of the room and they were followed by Helvier who was received with surprised screams by the people of Mirkwood.


End file.
